


Cold Hearts

by greypaper



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greypaper/pseuds/greypaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun was in love but the other was as cold as ice.</p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p>Yet, he fell in love with someone whose heart was enveloped by ice but also someone whose laughter would make him feel Busans air again and he'd feel like summer all over. Youngjae was like that, and besides anything else, breathtakingly beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hearts

He wanted to bring the stars as a gift to his eye, give his all and everything. Sometimes he was crying, afraid of losing him. Sometimes he felt him fall asleep in his arms.   
Sometimes he promises.

듣는편지

/////

He was tired. So tired.

Sadness was filling his entire being and he didn't know if anything he did was sufficient or adequate anymore. Daehyun tried, he really did and it all but felt fair to him that love was playing against him. He had always known his luck wasn't in its right place, always chasing dreams that were too far away, beyond any reach and he knew that he'd get hurt more often, more often than he'd like. Sometimes it was hard to breathe, even difficult and the air was cutting off his oxygen source, winters breath slicing his throat uncomfortably until he felt like suffocating. He hated the cold, he hated winter. Daehyun was born in the mids of summer, the humid air overlaying the country sides he was born in and the fairly salty aroma painting the roads and verdant expanses from the sea. Daehyun loved it, he loved the warmth it yielded and his heart was absorbing it every second that occurred to be convenient.

Yet, he fell in love with someone whose heart was enveloped by ice but also someone whose laughter would make him feel Busans air again and he'd feel like summer all over. Youngjae was like that, and besides anything else, breathtakingly beautiful.

The younger boy had snow white skin, it looked like the finest china and Daehyun was afraid if he'd touch him, the boy would shatter into thousands of sharp fragments. There were small moles frugally plastered over his neck, strikingly against the porcelain. His hair was most beautiful when it was black, the ebony contrasting strongly against his skin and Daehyun thought he was more enchanting than the actual Snow White. The boys eyes were a soft almond shape, holding the most lovely color of a dark hazelnut brown, some days brighter than others and the older was always, always lost in them. Youngjaes nose was adorable, pointy and small, fitting his face so wonderfully that all Daehyun wanted to do was place a peck on it. His lips were provocative, a fair shade of pink that would turn red if the boy was biting on the pair for too long and Daehyun had to hold himself back not to catch the plush pair in between his own thick ones.

Although Daehyun had been warily watching Youngjae lose weight, he still loved the way the younger boys sharp shoulders would soften down to a slim waist and narrow hips, thin fabric covering his stomach the older could only scarcely fathom the picture beneath.

Youngjae wasn't only a pretty face, no, to Daehyun he was the most gorgeous, divine person he had ever met and will ever meet.

 

But all too often Daehyun felt his heart shattering to pieces, sometimes caused by Youngjaes words, sometimes caused by Youngjaes actions. Mostly caused by Youngjaes silence. The younger boy had a heart beautifully carved into ice, nothing could melt it in any nature but Daehyun tried and never wanted to give up.

**Author's Note:**

> available on Asianfanfics ; same author name  
> ahh I really want to post a full version of this when I have time


End file.
